


Drought

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [89]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fill, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Writer’s block is every creator’s worst nightmare. Luckily, Aled is yet to experience that problem.[Prompt 89 – Drought]





	Drought

“What d’you do if you get writer’s block?” Frances asks.

Sprawled on her bedroom floor, Frances tilts her head back to look at Aled. Her sleepy friend looks up from his laptop, clearly thinking hard.

“I’m not sure,” Aled eventually says. “I don’t think I’ve ever had writer’s block. Well, not when it comes to _Universe City_ anyway. It happens all the time when I write essays, though.”

Frances grimaces. “Me too. But why do you think _Universe City_ doesn’t ever run dry?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I enjoy making it. Or maybe because I plan it so extensively,” Aled says, and Frances is reminded of his detailed notes about plot points coming up in the next few _dozen_ podcast episodes. “I’m not really sure. All I know is that I don’t get writer’s block when I’m making it.”

“Don’t tempt fate!” Frances says, and Aled reaches out and raps his knuckles against the wooden bed frame. He does it at bit too hard and then grimaces. “Careful.”

Rubbing his sore knuckles, Aled says, “I hope that never happens. Because I want to always have ideas. I want to keep doing this forever.”

Frances smiles. “So do I.”


End file.
